The Indigo
by NightShade1002
Summary: Hello, my name is Tobias. My last name doesn't matter, but I suppose it'll pay to tell you a little bit about myself. I like to hurt people not in the physical sense just...emotionally, I like to see their face when I manage to cut them so that they have to try to hold up a mask of a mask that wasn't broken. I never wanted anything to change but that was simply not meant to be...


p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"I liked to cause people pain./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Seeing peoples' faces crumple and the tears welling in their eyes brought me a certain joy, in fact it made me smile like nothing else could. It only now occurs to me that if I wanted to I could become a lawyer, they specialized at making people feel like they were utter idiots. Every time I did this it made me feel powerful; almost like I strongmade/strong these people, some which were my friends, sad even depressed. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"It made me feel fucking powerful when I did. I never thought that there was anything wrong with me, all this was normal; I go in insult a few people occasionally make them cry before leaving and my day would be complete I'd leave feeling the lightest I've ever been the entire day. Not once did I think that this could come back to bite me in the ass./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"That changed the moment those strongpeople/strong walked up to me, clad in rather stylish suits for a school, once they approached me they proceeded to strongberate/strong me for what they had found out that I had done. I of course had defended myself the best that I could've, naturally it did little good and didn't help one bit as the twin deep frowns spread across the older men's faces. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"emI didn't regret what I had done to those people and they couldn't make me. /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The acid like thought repeated in my mind burning a deep hole inside me, I was now in the back of their car while they drove me back home; to talk to my parents they said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"It didn't matter to me when they found out maybe they'd let me go back to school so we could all forget this entire ordeal. When they arrived in front of the old almost broken looking brown brick home I opened the door sarcastically waving them in to see. Over to the several deep holes remained in the wall screaming the animosity of an adult; if one looked close enough they could even see the dried browning flecks of blood right next to the holes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The men stood in shock for a moment before one swiftly walked in the direction of my parents room at least where they had stayed. Loud thumps soon came from the room as it became apparent that the man was rifling through the room looking for evidence of where my parents could be. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"An angry frown burrowed into my face at the sounds, these men had no right to come into strongmy/strong home and ransack it like it was garbage./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Stomping away from the front door I slammed the door open about to start demanding that they leave immediately, however before he could get a word out of his mouth one of the men, the taller one of the two laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and despite the tense look on his face asked in a soft voice./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""Where are your parents Tobias? I doesn't look like they've been here for a while..." /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The question was asked so carefully that I had to pause and glare warily at him before snapping back quite rudely. "They aren't here!" I gritted my teeth before continuing. "I came home one day from school and it looked like that they had moved out just leaving my stuff behind."/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Looking away I could feel embarrassment burn on my cheeks turning them a dull red as for a minute I lost myself in my thoughts before snapping out of it as the one that had been looking through the room pulled out a dark colored walkie talkie. "We've got a 15 year old, he's the kid of the suspects from the looks of it he'll need to stay under protection..." The man talking sent me a dirty look before continuing. "And he'll need to see psychiatrist as well."/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"My mouth dropped open and before I knew it words were flying out, I'd probably regret it later on but right now I didn't care. "There is strongno/strong way that you're sending me to a fucking shrink! You can't make me go and I won't!" I was practically snarling at the man as my fury nearly made me leap at him wanting to bloody that stupid face of his./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I didn't hit people, it just wasn't me I preferred to take them down without blows. The man next to me scowled at his partner and grasped my shoulder even more making me almost cry out in pain. "That's enough Jake, he doesn't have to go anywhere especially to a psychiatrist. Don't be an idiot!" He snapped as the other man's mustache seemed to tremble in anger, but he didn't say anything as he gave a sharp nod before stalking furiously out of the room./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"His voice followed behind him as he continued to talk curtly on the walkie talkie thing. Looking up at him I silently questioned him hoping that he would get to the point and tell me what the hell was going on and why they were still here. Seeing my sharp penetrating gaze the man sighed heavily before leading me over to the bed and sitting me down. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""I need you to listen alright, this might be a little hard to take in but just bear with me.."/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Oxygen, 'PT Sans', Arial, 'Heiti TC', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微軟正黑體/span/font, 'Microsoft JhengHei', msjh; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"I unconsciously swallowed the man sounded so serious when he said this and I couldn't help but think the worst. "Now my name is Peter; Officer Peter." My mouth resembled a perfect 'o' in that moment. This man...Peter was a cop? I now knew that with whatever was happening, I was indefinitely screwed to hell and back. A chuckle left Peter at the sight of the shocked teen before he carried on, "Well you see..." /p 


End file.
